Is this really Paradise?
by PokGirl Blue
Summary: Takes place 8 years after the group escapes (This also includes my OC). The gang goes through their new lives as they are now in Paradise. And when someone from the past shows up, the gang has new questions that may never be answered. Hope you guys like the story!
1. Chapter 1

**This takes places 8 years after the group escapes WICKED, will have spoilers, also Teresa lives in this story.**

**Ashley's POV**

We kept running through WICKED as it was falling in. As we ran through, we see the Ratman and other scientist, all holding weapons from pipes and knives. We stood there for a second but we then ran at them and fought. I was fighting a woman who was using a piece of pipe as her weapon, and she looked strong, but not strong enough to defeat me. I ran at her and tackled her to the ground grabbing her throat tightly and I just kept punching her in the face, feeling all the feelings of anger and lost I have been feeling for such a long time now. I kept having the faces of everyone I cared about showing up and the punches stronger then the last. All my friends that died, Chuck, Alby, Winston, Zart, and I knew that Newt killed himself by now so he wouldn't be one of those cranks. I kept punching her until I felt someone pull me off the woman, I looked back to see it was Minho, then I looked back to see the woman wasn't even moving anymore. "RUN!" I hear Thomas scream and I got to my feet. I then see a piece of the ceiling falling, and without thinking I ran and reached my hand out and grabbed Thomas's wrist and yanked him out of the way and the second after I pulled him out of the way, the ceiling crashed into the ground. I look over and saw Teresa was standing right next to the chunk of the ceiling that fell, guessing she was gonna push Thomas out of the way to save him. _'I can't keep acting like I'm not going to be one of them!' _I hear Newt yelling at me when me and him were talking on the berg before Thomas, Brenda, Jorge, Minho and I were going to Denver. We continued to run and we got to the room where the Flat Tran was, and saw Gally just running though it. We ran, the ceiling was about to collapse in any second now. We ran, I hear it about to fall, then we ran through the flat trans.

I stood along with Thomas, Minho, Brenda, and Teresa, in a small shed. We walk out and I turn around to see Brenda was making a small fire and she walked out of the shed, the shed bursting into flames. "Just making sure?" Thomas asked. "Just making sure." Brenda replied. I look over at Thomas and Teresa just walked over to him and hugged him. They were talking quietly then Thomas kissed Teresa. _'I just want Tom to know I never wanted to betray him, I just want him to forgive me, at least a little_ bit.'I remembered what Teresa told me when we were driving to WICKED Hq to finally escape. I look back at Brenda, she had a look of sadness on her face. "There's other guys in this place, maybe one of them is your guy." I said trying to make Brenda feel better. "Guess you're right." Brenda said and walked over to the large group of people. I looked around to find Minho, he was sitting at the cliff, I walked over and sat next to him. He grabbed my hand and slightly squeezed it. "Can't believe it's finally over." Minho said a bit shocked. "I'm glad WICKED won't bother us now or ever." I said looking out to the ocean. "Do you think the world will ever return back to before the sun flares?" Minho asked looking at me. "Maybe, maybe not." I said. Minho kept staring at me. "What?" I asked looking at him and he just leaned in and kissed me, I kissed back instantly. "Just needed a victory kiss." Minho said leaning back and I laughed a bit. "This is it. Where we will spend the rest of our lives, safe from WICKED. And a place where man kind can start building up once again." I said putting my head on his shoulder. After spending so long at WICKED, we finally are free from WICKED, and we will never have to worry about them again.

**~8 years later~**

I wake up to the sun hitting my eyes, I use my covers to cover my eyes, but now I'm awake, dammit. "Morning sleepy beauty." I hear a familiar voice saying, I turn around in my bed to see Minho was laying next to me. "Morning." I replied still a bit tired. The group of 250 people we saved have grown a bit, we got 290 people living in this small town, due to we had a lot of adults. You see, we made progress since we got here, we built homes, a church but it was more used as a council or town meeting or for marriages, which Minho and I had our wedding at 2 years ago. We also built a hospital, luckily we had doctors in the group, and a area for us to all get food at, which Frypan works at. "Better get ready for today, otherwise Brenda and Gally will be pissed that we missed their wedding." Minho said. It was shocking when we learned that Brenda and Gally were a couple, and I mean SHOCKING! We learned about their relationship 3 years ago. None of us even thought of those two being together, but what can I say, love is a very weird thing. "Why must they have their wedding so early in the morning?" I asked a bit grumpy. We get out of bed and got ready, with the clothes we all can make, we just wore jeans and t-shirts. As we were walking out of our small house, I see Thomas was sprinting over at us. "You guys... have... to.. see this!" Thomas said between breaths. He turned around and ran again, Minho and I following. We ran to the hospital and he leads us to one of the rooms that had the door shut. "What is it?" I asked. "You guys just won't believe it." Thomas said. He opens the door and has me and Minho walk in first. I stopped walking and just looked at who was on the bed. A man no older 23, long blonde hair, blue eyes, and when he spoke up, he had an accent. "Ashley? Minho?" the man said. It was Newt.

**SHOCKER! What did you guys think about the first chapter? I'll continue this as a series! **


	2. Chapter 2: The Return of a friend

**I do not own TMR**

**~Newt's POV~**

I sat there and looked around the room where Tommy and a doctor put me in to treat the wound I had on my arm. Tommy said he'd be right back and 10 minutes later, he brings Ashley and Minho. "Ashley? Minho?" I said shocked. They just stood there for a minute before Ashley walked over and hugged me. "Where have you been for 8 shucking years, you slinthead?!" Minho asked. "It's a long story, and if you want anyone else that we know to hear the story, then you should probably bring them here." I said. Tommy left, leaving Minho, Ashley, and I in the room. "So how are you two?" I asked. "Doing good, got married 2 years ago." Minho said. Couple minutes later, Tommy walks in with Teresa, Brenda, Gally, and Frypan. All of them looked at me, all shocked. "N- Newt?" Teresa asked shocked. "Good to see you shuck heads after all these years." I said. "Ok, can you just explain to us where you've been all this time?!"Gally said a bit annoyed. "Ok here it goes" I took a deep breath. "You see, the night before Ratman told us all who wasn't immune, Ratman visited me and told me that I have to act that I was slowly going insane or otherwise they would kill all of you, so I agreed to do it. They told me the reason why I have to is to for another variable so that it will help with mapping out the Killzone. So when Tommy, Brenda, Minho, Ashley, were all looking around for weapons and such before we escaped, WICKED showed up and told me to have Tommy kill me, and when they left the Crank Palace, they showed up and took me to the Hq, but a place that was more hidden. They sent someone who looked a lot like me, but they did a lot of changes that'll make him look like a crank version of me, so that Tommy wouldn't have noticed that the one he shot wasn't me, and filled him with information in case any of you guys saw me." I said and all of them were shocked. "Wait so if that's what happened, then where were you for the past 8 years?" Minho asked. "Well the remaining scientist at WICKED took me to another WICKED Hq, they couldn't find another working flat trans so they had to build another one, but when they found out that the one here was destroyed, they thought I wouldn't be able to return. So we just kept surviving until a year ago, one of the scientist discovered that there was still some energy in the flat trans here, but they had to create enough energy for the flat trans that I used to get here to send me here." I said and they all looked confused as shuck. "And before I forget, one of the scientist told me to hand you guys this letter." I said grabbing the envelope that I had in my pocket and Tommy took the envelope and got the letter out.

**~Thomas's POV~**

I got the letter out and began to read it.

_Dear test subjects of WICKED,_

_I know all of you might be confused of why Mr. Newton is there but he shall explain how he's there and how he is alive. Now I know that all of you have been enjoying the last eight years in your Paradise but this is not the ending of your trials, you have started the final trial eight years ago. You must be worried about this 'Final Trial' but this will not be any of the Trials you faced in the past. The final Trial is all of you keeping man kind alive, please do not fail. With the paradise full of those who are immune to the Flare, you all must keep building and fill the world up once again. The world is all destroyed, those who aren't immune are now cranks and they're all killing each other, I soon shall be one of those who are completely gone. Please for me and for the rest of man kind, rebuild us once again._

_Sincerely,_

_Dr. Alexandra Macleod_

_Date: April 9, 2340_

I stared at the letter, the rest of the world is destroyed? Cranks are now all killing each other. "What does it say?" Teresa asked and I read out the letter to everyone and the room was silent once I finished reading it. "We'll be able to keep man alive. Hopefully." Minho said. "So now what?" Ashley asked. "Well we could go to the wedding." Gally said. "Who's wedding?" Newt asked. "Brenda and Gally's." I said and Newt started laughing. "Seriously?! Brenda... and Gally... getting... married?!" Newt said between laughs. "We're being serious." Brenda said and Newt stopped laughing and cleared his throat. "Sorry, it's just that I never thought you two would be together." Newt said. "That's ok but don't laugh at the ceremony ok?" Gally said before he and Brenda left the room. "By the way, found something when I got to WICKED Hq." Newt said taking a picture out of his pocket and showing it to us. I leaned in to see it was a picture of Minho, Ashley, Teresa, Gally, Alby, Chuck, Newt, Zart, Winston, Ben, Frypan, and me and we looked younger in it, from age range 11, Chuck of course being the youngest, to 15. All of us were smiling and Chuck just had a huge smile on his face. I felt my heart drop thinking of Chuck, he was my best friend back at the Glade, I made a tomb for him along for tombs for all the friends we lost, though we'll have to get rid of Newt's now since he's alive. "This is one way for us to remember some bits of our past." Newt said. "Well except for Teresa since she got her memories back." Newt said. "Well we should start heading to the wedding, or otherwise Brenda and Gally will kill us." Teresa said and we all left and went to the wedding. Minho was telling Newt everything that he missed during the eight years and Newt sometimes looked shocked at what he was hearing. 'We'll keep man kind alive. We will' I thought to myself.

**That was chapter 2 for now. I just thought about that whole picture part and was like 'That'd be cute somehow'. So until next time, peace.**


End file.
